untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Empath
Empaths are fighter-spellcasters who specialize in mindmagic, and the manipulation of what others perceive. Through Illusions, Manipulation, and Forcemagic, Empaths control the battlefield. Empaths have the ability to deal the greatest amount of damage of any class in the game, but that is given that they are not counteracted by their enemies. Illusory Copies are products of magic that the Empath places on the enemy's minds; the harm that they feel is a product of the 'representations' of the Empath harming them, and the magic the empath's placed in those units minds. Basic Spell - Summon Illusory Fighter - 3 AP - 4 MP - The Empath creates an illusory copy of him or herself. The copy will have all of the Empath's stats, except its Max Hit Points will be 1. The Illusory copy has all of the Empath's items as well, but only illusory replicas, which will disappear when the Illusion disappears. If Overcast, the fighter will have 1d20 Hit Points instead. Illusory Fighters will disappear if enemies who see the fighters also see the Empath ( on their turn ). OC: 14. Basic Spell - Phasemagic - 2 AP - 4 MP - The Empath cloaks a target unit within 5m in Invisibility. This Invisibility is by choice; the Empath can still see that unit, and units that the empath chooses can see that unit. While Invisible, that unit can also walk through thin walls. The invisibility lasts ( 15 x 1d4 ) seconds. If Overcast, the invisibility won't break on the unit attacking, casting a spell, or using an item. Otherwise, it will. OC: 15. Basic Spell - Decoy - 3 AP - 6 MP - The Empath blinks up to 10m away, and leaves an Illusory copy of him or herself wherever he or she was. Phasemagic can be cast directly after this spell is cast to grant immediate invisibility after being cast. If Overcast, the copy gains Shield HP until your next turn equal to your current HP. OC: 16. Ultimate Ability - Combined Efforts - Upon use, the Empath and all of his or her copies and allies within 20m may instantly teleport up to 10m. Then, all units that teleported in this way may perform a free attack in an order that the Empath chooses. The Empath's attack from Combined Efforts will deal +1d6 damage to the target for each other unit that attacked that unit this turn. Basic Spell - Become Unreal - 4 AP - 2 MP - The Empath changes the properties of target object, making it etherial until his or her next turn. Etherial objects and units cannot be interacted with, and cannot interact with the outside world, but are still visible if they would otherwise be. Etherial units are essentially weightless, because they do not apply forces to the outside world. If Overcast, lasts on non-enemy targets until the Empath chooses to end the duration, or the target chooses to. If Overcast on an enemy, that enemy can't interact with anything, but the Empath and his or her allies can interact with that target.